richmoreacademyfandomcom-20200213-history
Geoff
Geoffrey "Geoff", labeled The Funniest Guy Around, is a student at Richmore Academy as part of participating in Total Drama Academy. He is a member of The Others class group and was formally a member of the Killer Bass on Total Drama Island. He is forced to compete in Return to Total Drama Island, where he is a member of Team Snake. Profile Geoff is extremely easy-going, laid-back, and displays a very friendly nature. Though he is generally found hanging out with the cool kids a lot, he has no problem being around others. He is a nice guy and wants to see just about everyone have a good time regardless of what kind of person they were. And there is no better environment for everyone to be having a good time than when they are in the middle of a party. Geoff is the eldest of five sons to bohemian parents. His home life is a very interesting one in that his parents met, married, and conceived all of their children on the beach. They live in a house that is right by the beach and is within range of any and all major party events that happen. From the way his parents brought him up, as well as from what he learned from spring break, long weekends, and summertime patrons, Geoff was raised to know how to party. To party is Geoff's lot in life. Sure he is pretty athletic, as he was the star quarterback of his high school football team and led them to a playoff victory in the past season. But what it really comes down to is getting a party going. Following that very football game victory, the locker room had to be rebuilt from the ground up due to Geoff throwing a three-day-party-fest. His ideal career is that of a party organizer, which he thinks is the greatest job in the world. Overview Total Drama Island .]] Geoff immediately signed up for Total Drama Island as soon as he heard about it. It was not because of the $100,000 prize or the fact that he would appear on television. Those were bonuses. The true reason is because the show offered three things that he enjoyed most of all: people, camp, and parties. What better way to have fun than to go some place new to meet new people and to experience new ways to party. Right from the beginning, he was very much a well liked camper on the island. His cheerful attitude made the others gravitate toward him so that he could share the wealth of just trying to have a good time. Within the Killer Bass team, Geoff formed a strong friendship with Duncan and DJ as the three balanced each other out and developed a group that was out on the prowl in search of something fun to do. Something else that happened when he arrived on the island was meeting a very cool girl named Bridgette. She was a surfer chick, so clearly she was someone who knew how to party. Geoff went through a series of trials and errors in an effort to woo, or even impress for that matter, Bridgette. He finally won her heart when he displayed his willingness to take the first shot for her and they've been together ever since. Geoff made it deep into the show, ending up in the final six and one of the last two of the Killer Bass remaining alongside Duncan. He competed in a triathlon with Gwen, whose loner persona perked his interest. Despite her initial resistance, he eventually managed to get her to open up about what kind of a person she really was. However, the other remaining competitors voted him off because they recognized that his niceness would have unconsciously swayed them to not vote for him otherwise. Total Drama Academy: Year One Since returning home, Geoff has done everything he could to reunite with Bridgette and managed to succeed when he informed her of a surf contest that was taking place at the beach he lived nearby. They had just been together again for a few days when they got word that they were to return to the show. They did not seem to mind too much since they were going back together and it would also be at an apparently swank boarding school for two years. At Riker Hall, Geoff was assigned to room with Noah. While Noah initially looked upon Geoff as being a possible annoyance, Geoff has instead looked to see if he can duplicate what he did for Gwen for the bookworm during their stay. In taking the school's entrance exam, he was not one of the eight who scored high enough to be allowed to study with the student body. Again, he didn't mind because he would be in the same class group as Bridgette. .]] Geoff has not done a whole lot since arriving at Richmore Academy. For the most part, he is generally found locking lips with Bridgette is virtually every corner that could be found throughout Riker Hall. When he is not making out with Bridgette, which would be a rare event unto itself, he's generally found trying to find parties or coming up with plans to throw one. He eventually got to throw one in the Marshmallow, even if the music was a bit different than what he was used to. With regards to the weekly Friday challenges, Geoff's performance has been uneventful at best. He was hardly the stand out in anything, until he was one of the five to lose a Russian Roulette challenge, which in turn advanced him into competing in a Twenty-Four Hour Off-Campus Challenge. It was during the latter challenge that showed he would constantly fall on his butt when scared while in a frightening environment. Trivia *Geoff is one of two to not yet contribute any Confession Cam decorations, the other being Beth. **He is is the only former Killer Bass member, male, and member from the Other Class who has yet to do so. *When competing on the weekly Friday Challenge Night, Geoff has had the following results: **Partnering with Noah, did not have a favorite or least favorite room in Room Decoration in Week 0. **Partnering with Bridgette, Courtney, Izzy, and Noah, was eliminated in the third round of Brunch of Disgustingness in Week 1. **Was on the losing side of Boys vs. Girls Super Soaker Food Fight in Week 2. **Was on the losing side of Screaming Gophers vs. Killer Bass Musical Showcase in Week 3. **Partnering with Bridgette, did not win or lose Torture Chamber of Love in Week 4. **Partnering with Bridgette, Izzy, and Owen, was one of the winning teams in Arena in Week 5. **Was on the winning side of Boys vs. Girls Mash-Up Competition in Week 6. **Was a loser in Russian Roulette and placed third in the Twenty-Four Hour Off-Campus Challenge in Week 7. **Partnering with Eva, placed fifth in Heartbreak Hotel in Week 8. **Was eliminated in the second round of Banken Gao Gao (Beware of the Dog), lost Russian Roulette II, and competed in the special game in Week 9. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Killer Bass Category:Others Category:Team Snake Category:Total Drama Contestants Category:Students